corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Tsukino
Chloe Tsukino(クロエ月の''Kuroe Tsukino'') is the class representative of Akamine High's '''classroom 2-7, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is one of the major character introduced in '''Corpse Party- Bloody Nights. Design Chloe is a teenage girl, below average height and average built. She has pale skin, has brown eyes with shoulder length pink hair that is tied up into two wavy pigtails and has a scar on her left eye. Chloe wears the standard Akamine High's Uniform, and has her student I.D pinned to the bottom of her top. In Corpse Party-Bloody Nights, her hair suddenly got darker, and is changed into two long pigtails. She still has brown eyes, and still has the scar on her left eye. She wears a white long-sleeved sailor outfit, with a black collar and a magenta bow and a black pleated skirt, her student I.D is located on the bottom of her top. She now has fair skin, and not pale. Personality Chloe is described to be like a Tsundere, and says the word baka ''to whoever she is close too, and whenever they like make her fell 'embarrassed'. She doesn't like Fake,Rude people, and way more worse are.. Horror Movies and cucumbers. Chloe and Akio Matsumoto, Haruna Matsumoto's twin brother. Despite their closeness, Chloe is quite rude and harsh towards Akio; she is always easily irritated and quick to anger when he is around. That's why she is described as a tsundere. In Corpse Party Blood Nights, Her personality changed. She was a '''tsundere '''from a '''yandere'. She is very emotionless, apathetic, and speaks with a deadpan expression. She had been this way since as far back as she could remember, she never even felt anything. Not even happiness, sadness, anger, rage etc. She felt nothing, but emotionless. Being stuck inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, made her insane and started killing random people who are alive inside the school. Plot CHAPTER 1 Chloe was first shown in the chapter one of Corpse Party-'BLOODY NIGHTS', sitting in the corner, terrified because one of friends are telling some ghosts stories, unlike Ayumi Shinozaki, the one who's been telling the story was totally way more worst than her. CHAPTER 2 After they did the Sachiko Ever After Charm, she found herself inside a abandoned lavatory, which was in Heavenly Host. She was then with Akio Matsumoto, as they were trying to find their way to get out of the school, Chloe then suddenly turned insane, and killed Akio. CHAPTER 3 After killing Akio, she then felt guilty, finally killing someone finally taught her a newly emotion. GUILT, SADNESS, ANGER.. CHAPTER 4 Chloe found a diary, written in a foreign language, which was in Korean that means she couldn't even read it. Guessing, that it was a victim trapped inside the school. 이것은 천상의 호스트입니다, 우리는 모두 여기에 붙어 있습니다, 밖으로 나가는 길 .. 나가는 유일한 길은 없습니다. 당신은 이미 Sachiko Ever After Charm을했을 때 ... 그 서류들을 합쳐서 사치코를 포함한 살아있는 사람들의 수를 세지 않으면 안됩니다. They had no clue what it actually meant, but they know that it was a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host 2 years ago.